Awakening
by Supah Novah
Summary: Harry is left at the Dursley's, amazingly enough, and is given a surprise visit from Draco who seems to be in some kind of… trouble? Harry doesn’t know what to do but he knows he can’t just leave Draco on his door step!
1. Disclaimer

Disclaimer & All that

Summary: With 3 weeks of summer remaining, Harry is left at the Dursley's house, while they go on vacation. One day Draco, who seems to be in some kind of trouble, gives him a surprise visit. Harry does not know what to do but he can't just leave him on the doorstep!

The title is The Awakening. By Supah Novah, you can also find me by the name of Platinum. If you want to contact me, please email to Supahnovah@yahoo.com. As for ratings, I will put the rating at the beginning of each chapter as well as my email address. I am doing this is because the rating is changing slowly and I want you to be able to contact me without looking for my email address. The pairing is Harry and Draco, a male-male relationship so if you don't want to read something like that don't read it. Simple as that. There are other parings as well.

Obviously, I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. If I was J.K. I wouldn't waist my time writing these fan fics, I would read them however, instead I would use every second I could to write the sixth book *wink wink*.  As for spoilers I'm not sure yet if I will have OotP in it, for example certain deaths that occurred. I may make a few references. And lastly, reviews please review. I have worked unusually hard on this and I like to know what my readers think. If you flame please be constructive about it. I have feelings too, you would not want me to say something hatefully to you about something you worked hard on! I love suggestions and ideas to make my story better; and to give a more professional look and feel. 

Thank you for listening to my ramblings and on with the story!

Platinum AKA SupaNovah

:-D

I was told to add this for a more formative disclaimer. Don't ask I'm just trying to please!

Title: Awaking  
Author/Pen name: Supah Novah or Platinum  
Archive: That is fine but please tell me 1st!  
Review/Feedback: Please do I need all the help I can get!  
Email: Supahnovah@yahoo.com  
Rating: PG13, change is dependant on later chapters. I'm not sure where I'm going yet.  
Pairing: Harry/ Draco! That pairing is just so great! With some added Het and Slash pairings later.  
Summery: Harry is left at the Dursley's, amazingly enough, and is given a surprise visit from Draco who seems to be in some kind of trouble. Harry doesn't know what to do but he knows he can't just leave Draco on his doorstep!  
Disclaimer: Please don't sue me I have no money, just a hobby! In addition, all you'd get is a butt load of CD's (my life and where all my money goes), 15 dollars and, no wait, that's it.  
Spoiler: All the books and movies

Forewarning: I have a screwed up look at everything and as much as I'd love this story to be true to the book I may just go off on a tangent every now and then, forgive me.


	2. A Visitor 1

Email: Supahnovah@yahoo.com

Rating: PG

Disclaimer in Disclaimer

  
Chapter 1: A visitor

*~DH~*~HP~*

Harry heard a knock on his door. Wondering who could be at the Dursley's when he was sure that everyone knew that they were on one of their seasonal vacations. Without him. They were, of course, going to leave Harry with Mrs. Figg but she had actually left to be with some of her family for the holiday. So against Aunt Petunia's wailing and Dudley's proclaiming Harry would 'mess with all his stuff' Uncle Vernon decided to leave Harry at home.  
  
~FLASH BACK~  
  
"DON'T LEAVE THE HOUSE! I DON'T WANT ANYONE KNOWING I LEFT A FREAK LIKE YOU HERE WIHTOUT SUPERVISION. IF I FIND A SPECK OF DUST OUT OF PLACE WHEN I RETURN YOU WILL BE IN THAT CUPBOARD 'TILL THE DAY YOU DIE!" Uncle Vernon barked at him, face and neck meshing into one. 'Yeah heard that one before' thought Harry while he visibly cringed. For effect.  
  
"Vernon darling don't forget what we talked about!' Aunt Petunia said haughtily.  
  
"Oh Petunia doesn't want you touching anything in the kitchen so we left you some bread, peanut butter and jelly. Use it wisely unless you want to starve." Harry huffed, like I want anything to do with Petunia's 'precious kitchen' anyway.  
  
"And make sure you call freak family to pick you up and take you to that school of yours. If you don't make there on time it won't be my fault!" Yeah like, you've taken me the last 4 years. Who does he think he is?  
  
Then they turned on their heels and left the living room without as much as a 'bye' or even a wave.  
  
"Dudley sweetums, let's go!" Harry heard Petunia yell from the car.  
  
BOOM!  
  
'Oh God' thought Harry holding onto the wall, 'Here we go.'  
  
BOOM! BOOM! BANG. BANG. BANG!  
  
"COMING!' Dudley yelled from the step causing an earthquake with each step as he trounced down the steps and out the door slamming it behind him. 'Does he even realize he's that big?' thought Harry seriously. Sometimes he wondered if Dudley thought he weighed 100 pounds, 150 even, by the way he bounced around the house and tried to squeeze in small places. Only if he did he was way off, by about 200 pounds!  
  
Harry put his head by the door to listen.  
  
"Are you sure we can leave him here?" said a high pitched voice.  
  
"Yeah, Agreed an even higher one, "He's going to ruin all my stuff; I know it!"  
  
"How does a voice even get that high?" Harry questioned out loud.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure. He wouldn't dare do anything. Let's just go alright!" Growled the lower of the three.  
  
Harry thought he heard 'Before I change my mind,' but dismissed it. Finally he heard the door shut and the car engine rev and drive out until it was silent again. Hesitantly, Harry looked out the window just to make sure they were actually gone. Harry let go of a breath he didn't know he was holding and then he felt it. The tingling in his fingers and toes, the tugging at each side of his mouth slowly becoming a full smile, and finally the realization washed over him as he began to jump up down on the ground screaming, "YES! FINALLY! ALONE! FOR 3 WEEKS! ALONE! ALONE! ALONE!" This becoming his new mantra he kicked off his shoes, grabbed a box of POPS from the kitchen cupboard, flashed on the TV and flopped on the couch enjoying his newfound freedom! 'Yep life is good.' He thought about that and what Petunia would do if she saw him now, while flipping the channels. "Eating out of the BOX!" he mimicked. It was then that he heard the knocking.  
  
~BACK TO NOW~  
  
'Maybe they forgot something' thought Harry worriedly. 'Or maybe they changed their minds!' His good mood escaping him.  
  
Harry opened the door to find nothing there. 'What?' Harry poked his head out a little to look around.  
  
"Hello?" He said.  
  
"I'm right here you dolt" said an exasperated voice," Oh duh! Stupid me!" The voice produced a face.  
  
"MALFOY!"  
  
Draco smiled, winced in pain, and slumped into Harry's arms.  
  
To be continued  
  
That's it how's my first chapter I know it's a little weak but I'm still trying to get the hang of this ok! Please respond and give me some advice. I need it I know.


	3. An Explanation 2

  
  
Email: Supahnovah@yahoo.com

Rating: PG

Disclaimer in Disclaimer

Chapter 2: An explanation

  
  


AN: Sorry, about the long wait I was having a huge problem deciding whether or not I liked this chapter or if I wanted to go another way with it so please PLEASE give me feedback. I want this to go well!!! :-D  
  
WARNING: you may find Lucius's character a little...unusual but just keep reading.  
  


WARNING 2: THIS IS A SLASH STORY MEANING A MALE DATING A MALE SO SO READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. Other then that enjoy ;)

  
*~DH~*~HP~*

  
AN: I plan to have Draco's family more of a family. I think it's possible that they could be you know halfway normal people.   
  
AN: Try to picture my version of Draco as Ryan Philippe's Character in Cruel Intensions. I think that Character, that look, that finesse IS the essence of Draco. Really! If you haven't seen it, you really should. I love that movie. A little advice, don't see Cruel Intentions 2 it was pitiful. If you would like a picture, so you can see what I mean tell me. I have a bunch!  
  


  
Yet another AN: I'm trying out new formatting techniques so please work with me.  
  
  
*~DH~*~HP~*  
  


  
"MALFOY!"  
  
" Hi Potter" Draco flinched.  
  
"What? Why? How? When? WHAT?!"  
  
"Heh, I expected a better welcome then that Potter."  
  
" Well I'm still in shock! Why are you here? What is going on? WHAT?!"  
  
" Well I-"  
  
"Wait!" said Harry, hurriedly realizing he was holding on to what appeared to be just a head. "Get inside quick! When did you get an invisibility cloak anyway?"  
  
After the door was closed and Draco was sitting on the couch with his invisibility cloak folded neatly he said, "I know you want an explanation of why I'm here and all but first could you help me here." Draco opened his cloak gesturing to a huge bruise on this left side and quite a few to match on his back.  
  
"Oh my god! Wait here, I'll be right back."  
  
Harry ran up the steps to retrieve a box and a book Hermione had given to him about muggle fist aid. "She never fails to have me overly prepared" Harry chuckled to himself.   
  
Hedwig hooted at him. "Hello Hedwig" Harry said petting her lightly, "I guess I should write to someone about this huh?" Harry was always amazed at how in tune Hedwig was to him.   
  


"I don't think it would really help." A voice responded  
  
"Hey! I told you to stay downstairs." Harry said spinning around.  
  
"Yeah but I was lon-I mean I didn't think it was wise to stay err I just felt like coming up here OKAY!"  
  
" Okay, fine, here lay... sit on the bed and I'll heal you but you have to tell me what is going on"  
  
"Okay. I guess I owe you that much." Harry started to mumble about Malfoy owing him more than that and who he thinks he is. However, Draco just pressed on and pretended he didn't hear it. "I guess I could say I'm having some problems in the uh family business."  
  
~FLASHBACK TO YESTERDAY~  
  
Draco woke up to a dimly lit room. Seeing his curtains pulled tight blocking out the bright morning sun. Draco recalled the conversation his Mum and him seemed to have every week or so.  
  


~

  
"What's the point of these beautiful floor-to-ceiling windows if you're always going to keep them shut with these ghastly curtains?"   
  
"Well I never said I wanted these windows and you picked the curtains. Besides I like it dark."  
  
" However that might be," she always chose this moment to open the curtains and let the retched gold rays in, making Draco's eyes wince and squint in the unfamiliar light quickly crashing into the room. "You need sun. Look at you. You look deprived. Last thing we need is you getting sick and right before" Narcissa would then mumble going off down the hall and Draco would jump up and close the curtains as soon as he couldn't hear her anymore. "I SAID KEEP THEM OPEN!" Narcissa would yell making the blonde boy wince. 'How does she do that?' Draco always questioned.

~  
  
Draco smiled at the memory wondering around the room colleting his clothes and things needed to prepare himself for the day. Stumbling into this own personal bathroom Draco took a quick look at himself in the mirror.   
  
Draco had changed his look quite bit. He stood at a respectable 6'4'', much taller then expected. He'd almost past his father; Draco saw it as 'them finally seeing eye-to-eye'. Only took 17 years! Draco realized that the black clothes, long hair look was getting old and he wanted a new look. So he immediately called a hair stylist and tailor to his assistance.   
  
Felix, the hair dresser, told him a bunch of dribble about having a strong chin and high cheek bones and the best way to accentuate that was to keep his hair from his face maybe spike it a bit. Draco, of course, had no idea what he was talking about, and said to just get on with it.   
  
A little peeved Felix cut his hair really short and spiked. Draco almost flew off the handle until he looked in the mirror. He liked it, it was dignified. 'Of course' Draco had thought arrogantly, 'I am the sexiest man on the planet I don't believe there is a style I couldn't make fabulous.' Smirking he told Felix that he was 'lucky' and paid him.  
  
Trevor, the tailor, had Draco stand on a step stool and started to circle him. Lifting up his arms, turning his head at different angles and looking at certain features the 17-year had all while making certain 'hmms' and 'oks'.  
  
"Would you stop circling me like some hawk and do this, I have important things to tend to!" Draco had scolded.  
  
"Well answer me this sir" Trevor said getting irritated, "Do you want to look like a 'Malfoy' or a bum off the street?"  
  
" What kind of question is that?" Draco said with superiority.  
  
"Then there are certain procedures that I must make to ensure you do look like something of interest."  
  
" Whatever old man!" However, Draco did shut up and cooperated.  
  
Eventually Trevor told him that the black look really did suit him, "well duh" Draco interrupted but Trevor pressed on and finished with suggesting that if he wanted a little change then he should add some dark green, dark blue, lots of gray (to compliment the eyes), and maybe silver to his wardrobe. With that, Trevor magicked up a few garments of this description for Draco to try. (AN: thank you Jasmine) Draco nodded, handed the man some money and left the room.  
  
"Not even a thank you" The man said and commented aloud, "If he ever plans to go anywhere he really needs to learn a few things." Then the old man had left without another word.  
  
'Stupid old man' Draco thought recalling the events of that day. Then Draco stepped into the warm spray he had just turned on.  
  
  
*~DH~*~HP~*  
  
  
Drying his hair with a fluffy white towel Draco got his wand off the nightstand, brushing past a house elf named Ebby frantically straightening his bed. "Watch out!" Draco bellowed.   
  
"Sorry sir" Ebby said looking at the floor and moving out of the way.  
  
"Draco"  
  
"Yes" Draco said turning quickly muttering the charm that spiked his hair to find around to find two pairs of steel gray eyes look at him.  
  
"We need to speak with you" Lucius said walking in the room and sitting in a soft chair, Narcissa and Draco following suite.  
  
"Yes sir?" Draco asked wondering what was going on.  
  
"I-We have a problem. As you know, I am involved in the Dark Arts with Voldemort. You have met him and you know what he stands for. I hadn't planned on it but your mother has talked me into letting you decide. I know in the beginning you wanted this but now I'm not so sure. So what will it be?"  
  
" Well what exactly are my options?"  
  
" IF you chose to join us, you would have unbeatable power. Your name would be feared, you have so much potential. You could be the next-"  
  
"Don't say it!" Draco stopped him.  
  
"Or," Lucius said a little less enthusiastically, "You could go against us. Our lord-"  
  
"Your lord"  
  
"OUR LORD would most definitely come after you if you decided not to join us. You would most definitely have to leave. I would have to cut off all contact with you."  
  
" Uhh hmm" Narcissa corrected.  
  
"I mean," Lucius gritted his teeth, "I would have to make it seem I have disowned you. I'm not sure how yet." He looked at his wife annoyed, "but we, meaning just Narcissa, will find a way to get in contact with you." 

"I can see your answer already so I don't know why I should continue." Lucius sneered eyeing his son up and down.  
  
"Yes, your assumption would be correct I just couldn't join something I don't understand and don't believe in."  
  
" So Narcissa are you happy now? OK fine. Now this is your mess so you deal with it. Before I change my mind. I can't believe this. "With that Lucius rose and turned leaving the room with is robes billowing behind him in its usual way.  
  
"Wow how did you ever get him to... do that?" Draco was amazed  
  
"Your mother still has a few tricks up her sleeve" Narcissa responded smiling. "Unfortunately you're going to have to leave today because Voldemort is coming tomorrow for the marking ceremony on Friday, but that you should already know. So I brought you some things."  
  
Narcissa then started bringing objects out of what seemed no where." Here, I know you've wanted this for a long time and your father was too stubborn to get it for you but I can't see its hurt now." It was the broom that Draco had been after for 2 years now. Draco still had the broom form his 4th year and his dad said he wasn't going to buy him a new one until he beat Harry. Moreover, he had actually stood by his word this time.   
  
Next was a satchel that she emptied and enlarged the objects inside. There was food, clothes, a purse of money, and a gold and silver necklace lying proudly on top of a brown package.   
  
"These were given to me by your Grandma Marissa and Aunt Ravina." Narcissa said fingering the jewels adoringly. "The gold and silver snakes represent love and happiness, they're woven together to show that these things, true love and true happiness, will always balance each other one will not shine it's brightest without the other."  
  
" See these three jewels. Yes the emeralds mean wealth, or course, the sapphire is health and it is a healing gem just incase it's needed, and the ruby represents inspiration and prosperity in all the things you do. The snakes surrounding the gems mean that in true love and happiness wealth, heath and prosperity will soon follow."  
  
" Wow, why are you giving something like this to me?"  
  
" Well I'm hoping it will keep you safe and you will also have something to remember me by for I'm not sure when exactly we will see each other again." Narcissa blinked back unnoticed tears and looked at the brown package. "Moving right along, this here is an invisibility cl-"  
  
"An invisibility cloak! How did you get one of these they are almost impossible to find" 'although Harry has one' Draco thought bitterly remembering the time he had caught him in the hall late one night and gave him a hard time about it. A grin was brought to his face at the thought of it. It was always easy to wind him up and a lot of fun to do.  
  
"Like I said I got this from your Great Aunt Ravina. She had planned on giving it to one of her children but seeing as how she never had any she decided to give it me. I am her favorite niece and all." Narcissa laughed at her son's _expression while he ran his hands over the silky fabric, folded it and began to shrink the object and place them back in the satchel.   
  
"Well Mum. I guess I should be leaving huh?"  
  
" Yes son as hard as it may be. Remember to be careful, Death Eaters will be chasing you after Voldemort learns of this 'escape' and most likely Lucius will come after you as well. He may be a strong man but I swear he crumbles every time he's around Voldemort." Narcissa looked very seriously, "He will bid to Voldemort's wishes."  
  
" Coward"  
  
"Now Draco, you know that is not the story. You also know better that to talk down to your father. Whether you agree with him or not!"

   
Draco stood up and walked to his bedside table grabbing a nicely rounded purse of money putting the majority in his satchel and the rest in his pocket. He slung the satchel over his shoulder and started the spell to open the wall in his room to let him fly out.  
  
"Draco wait, let me show you something." Narcissa wrapped the satchel around Draco's waist and said 'remug triata' and the satchel tightened it's self around Draco and disappeared. "It's a charm that keeps others from stealing from you. The revealing charm is 'remug triatu'"  
  
"Mum, do you reall-"  
  
"Yes, Draco; I do know Malfoys may be powerful and feared. Nevertheless, as you know already, we have many enemies and it's better to be safe then sorry. Also, Draco I don't know why I didn't ask you before this but where are you going to go."  
  
" Oh I have a few ideas."  
  
" Okay but don't try to go to Hogwarts it will be to risky and Dumbledore will ask too many questions."  
  
" So I have one idea, but I'll be fine." Draco grinned and looked out at the open wall. The sun shining brightly. 'Oh god this is going to be very interesting.'  
  
" I love you Mum, we'll see each other ok!" Draco hugged his mother tightly and mounted his broom. "Thank you" he whispered.  
  
Then Draco flew off. Narcissa watched until her son became nothing more then a dot and then even that disappeared. She closed the wall and walked out of her son's bedroom. Taking one last look around.   
  
"So?" Lucius said meeting her down the hall.  
  
"So what!" Narcissa said brushing past him.  
  
  


*~DH~*~HP~*  
  
so where will Draco go? I guess you'll see  
  
The most frequent question I was asked was how Draco finds Harry. Well that will be in the next chapter. You'll see.   
Everyone said that they thought that Draco was going to be beaten by his dad. Well that was another reason I really didn't want hat to happen. Of course, Lucius will be after Draco but I just couldn't do that so early.  
  
This story is kind of challenging for me because I want to make sure everything's nice and presentable so please bear with me.  
  
Sorry for the OOC Lucius but I really just don't get the man. It's hard to write about him when I don't understand him.  
Ok well there is chapter two I'm so nervous about my little story I hope you like it so far  
  
Please review I need tip and things so I can improve my writing. Love you guys  
  
Big thank you to everyone who reviewed and a bigger one to Jesse, Jasmine, and Melissa my betas. They are so great!!  
  
Supah Novah


	4. What NOW? 3

WARNING: This is a slash story meaning a guy and guy relationship. So don't read it unless you want to.

Email: Supahnovah@yahoo.com

Rating: PG13

Disclaimer in Disclaimer

Chapter 3: What Now?  
  


*~DH~*~HP~*

Recap: What happened in the last Chapter-

In the last chapter you learn that somehow Narcissia has manage to persuade Lucius into letting Draco leave and choose the side  he wanted. So Draco leaves and currently he's on his way to god knows where. Well Draco and I do, but you and Harry will have to wait.  FYI I will get back to how Narcissa has power over Lucius and it will make sense. I hope.

*~DH~*~HP~*

"So you mean to tell me that your Dad just let you leave?!" Harry questioned.

"Well yes and no. I'm sure my Mom had a lot to do with the decision but that's not the point," Draco retorted.

"Then what is?"

"The point _is I got out. I bet the high and mighty Potter always thought I wanted _in_," Draco noted, seeing the surprised look on Harry's face._

"Well, yeah actually. Wouldn't you? Think about it, you act like a jackass all the time. Find the most repulsive demeaning things funny. Not to mention your Dad is on a first name basis with the man who killed my parents." 

"You shouldn't blame me for something my father did or had a part in. Hey, do you think you could finish your mediwitch shit any time soon?"

"For someone in so much pain, you'd think you would be more grateful that I'm actually doing this for you and not leaving you on the doorstep! By the way, is your mom a death eater?"

"Well that question came out of nowhere. I guess I'd have to say yes and no, she's…"

"Yes and no?" Harry repeated.

"Look, I'll tell you about that odd story later; do you want to know why I'm here, or you rather interrogate me?"

"Both, but go on, finish your story. I'm almost done with this anyway.

"Gee, it only took you-"

"Malfoy!"

"So…"

*~DH~*~HP~*

"I was flying over London with that godforsaken cloak on-"

"What do you mean? Who doesn't like an invisibility cloak?" Harry interrupted.

"I like the cloak but the stupid thing kept blowing off and it just annoyed me."

"You know there is a spell that secures it to you," Harry countered.

"Well, I guess I didn't think of it," Draco said a little solemnly. _Why didn't I think of it?_

*~DH~*~HP~*

The wind rushed through Draco's hair, making it lash at his face like a thousand little whips. Wincing at the pain in his face, Draco swerved down to look for a place to stay for the night. The next day would be along flight so he had to get some rest.

_Hmm, broom diminutive, _Draco thought, glancing at the buildings as his broom shrunk to pocket size. _Oh a cloak store! I'll have to come back and check that out later. Okay, umm, here we are Old Schneider's Place. Is that right? I've never even heard of this place. I guess it will just have to do. _ 

Draco walked in timidly,_ although his face held the sheer presence of arrogance, wrapping his cloak tightly around him. _

"Hello."

"Yes?" replied a man in his mid thirties. He was sitting at the desk, viewing a replay of a quidditch game from his wand.

"Yes. I would like a room."

"Yeah, I'm sure you would," the man replied still staring at the 'screen.' "How many nights?"

"Just one." 

  
"Ok, here," the chap tossed Draco a key that was hanging on a hook by the desk that had the numbers 302 etched onto it. _Great, three floors up. _Draco placed some money on the desk and walked away.

~

"I can't believe this," Draco mumbled to himself scoffing at his surroundings. _I don't really feel like a nap.    What to do? Oh yes that store._

Draco put all his belongings on his bed, locked the door and walked out the main lobby, walking briskly by the man at the front desk.

"Wait," Draco heard behind him, "Was that a Malfoy? Here?!" and a bit louder, "Have a nice day, sir!" 

"Imbecile," Draco muttered.

~

  
Draco, having bought one or two items he knew he didn't want or need, headed back to the room for a good nights sleep.  

_Ok the blue one I needed._ Draco thought, trying to justify his recent transactions. _I don't have a blue one, well not in that shade. And the green one I definitely needed, it just looked so good on me. I guess what they say is true about old habits being hard to break. Oh well. Good thing I only brought a small amount of money or I probably would have spent it all._

At that moment, about three blocks from the motel, a blackish blur rushed into Draco, dragging him into a nearby alley.

"What the fuck is going on?"

"Shut up" the hooded figure grumbled. "Give me what you got!"

"What?"

"Man, give me your money, and the ring right there!" he said getting irritated.

"Or you'll what? DO you know who I am?"

"DO I look like I give a damn about who you are? Give me your shit or Ill shoot your head off!" the man began to shout, revealing a small pistol and pointing it straight at him.

Draco went for his wand but the man stopped him.

_Shit! I can't believe this. IS that a GUN? Here? Is this a muggle? What is going—_

"Why are you just standing there? Do you want to die?"

"No, ok," Draco finally responded taking out his money.

"And the ring"

"No not the—"Draco was cut off by a slender black tube in his face. "Ok here."

"Thanks!" The man said and while pummeling the blonde over the head with the gun. Draco fell clutching his head while the hooded figure continued to kick him in the stomach before running away.

Draco dug into his cloak and found the silver and gold necklace, clutching it.

"Thank you Mother." He murmured before promptly passing out.  

*~DH~*~HP~*

Draco woke some time later with an excruciating headache. Groaning, he looked around. He was cold and it was dark. As Draco rose he felt the pendant and necklace in his right hand. _I can't believe this is happening to me. What did I do?  "Think of it as punishment for pass indiscretions." Popped in his head but Draco waved it off.  _What time is it? _ _

Crash 

"Who's there?!" Draco yelled, whipping his head at the noise as a cat emerged form behind a trash can. The motion caused his injured head to pulse with pain. _Of course! Oh god that hurt my head! I need to get back to my room. _

*~DH~*~HP~*

Draco had taken a shower and was standing in front of the bathroom mirror examining his bruises, flinching at the purple spots on his abdomen. _ I can barely touch them, dammit where is the Weaslette when you need her. _

Ginny had been recently working with Madam Pomfrey on her mediwitch training. Draco being the drama queen spent a lot of the last year in the hospital wing over a little bruise here or a coughing fit he'd had. So naturally when he noticed that Ginny was there and the one normally working on him he would start up small conversations. One would think he'd bother to learn a few things while he's there too, but maybe that's just a little too much. 

"Bugger!" Draco yelled at no one in particular and went in to the bedroom to change and get ready to leave. 

*~DH~*~HP~*

Ok, so onward we go, I know it's been a while but I really didn't have the time to write. So I will be doing better now I promise. I'm also working on my other story "The Boy Next Door" so I'll announce when I have a few chapters ready to post at one time!!!  I am also sorry that the chapters are so short but I just have a feeling I should stop here before going into his next stop. 

So:

Where is Draco going now?

Why doesn't he know any med spells?

When will the story come back to the present?

How long will Lucius stand for this?

Stay tuned and you'll find out. :-D

Big thank you to everyone who reviewed and a bigger one to Jesse, Christine, and Melissa my betas. They are so great!!  
  


Please review please please please!!!

Platinum AKA Supah Novah 

P.S. I anyone knows anything about the story "You Are Everything I Never Knew I Always Wanted" or the author Courtney please email me at Supahnovah@yahoo.com. You can also email me with any questions or suggestions.                               


	5. So I'm Here 4

  
WARNING: This is a slash story meaning a guy and guy relationship. So don't read it unless you want to.

Email: Supahnovah@yahoo.com

Rating: PG13

Disclaimer in Disclaimer

Chapter 4: So I'm here.

  
*~DH~*~HP~*

Recap for Chapter 3, 'What Now?':

 Our favorite Slytherin went to some unknown wizard town to stay the night before heading out again. While he was there he bought two outfits and managed to get mugged for the 1st time in his life. Draco's doing big things no?

*~DH~*~HP~*

Loud chortling filled the room.

"Oh and what are you laughing at?"

"You, _you, got…Mugged…by a muggle... with a …GUN!" Harry promptly fell on the floor laughing." Of all the people…and that's how you hurt yourself. Oh my god that's rich"_

"Oh will you shut up?" Draco retorted angrily, successfully hiding his hurt pride. "One wonders how you would have handled the situation. And will you stop rolling on the floor like a house elf or something? Nothing is_ that_ funny."

"Oh yes it is, but seriously…whoo… ok no, you did well I mean you managed to stop being a git long enough to stay alive and that is impressive."

"What do you-"

" I would have thought you would have just talked down to the guy and acted all high and mighty until you got yourself capped in the head but maybe I was wrong. Have you ever seen a gun? Well, obviously you have, but a real one before?  You You know that close up?"

"….No, Potter, I hadn't. I never thought, being the pureblood that I am, I would ever need to _see a gun."_

"See that's one of your main problems right there. You You can't think that just because you're a wizard and a pureblood that you are invincible. Plus, don't you always say 'know your enemy'.

"Well, who cares… just shut up! Are you done?" Draco began to yell with frustration gesturing at his side. The Slytherin never wanted Harry to see him in a state short of perfection, let alone bear witness to his stupidity.

"Yeah... haha… sorry. Yeah, I'm done."

"Good" Draco put himself back in order and sat down on the bed while Harry began to put back the supploies they were using in the trunk.

"So," Harry wondered, "where did you go from there?"

"Oh, you still want to know?" Draco replied sarcastically. Noticing Harry's 'oh please' look, he just began.

*~DH~*~HP~*

It was about noon when a split-level Tudor Style house came into focus over the hill. The blonde let out a hadn't realized that he had been holding. Draco dropped down and knocked on the door while carefully folding his cloak.

"Alhomorsatchel remug triatu" He muttered to open and reveal his satchel and banged on the door again, "Where is Snape?"

"WHAT!" The former Slytherin was not very pleased with being disturbed.

"Oh please, Severus, take a Valium or something." Draco threw over his shoulder as he pushed his way inside.

Draco dropped his bag on the couch and slumped down next to it with a sigh. 

"Do I need to ask or will it trouble you too much to go ahead and give an explanation as why you're here." 

"Fine, fine" Draco leaned back and explained the last two days events.

"That was… expected." Severus thought out loud.

"I wasn't  sure where to go. Mother said not to go to Hogwarts so this was my secoound choice."

"Oh it's nice to know you have your Godfather as a 'second choice'. However, , Narcissa was right; you should not go to Hogwarts. That would be the 1st place Death Eaters would look for you. However, this isn't any better. You know I am heavily watched and when Lucius tell of your… decision, I'll be watched closer."

"Damn, so what now?" Draco asked, raising his voice. 

"Manners," The older man snapped and began to pace. "Hmm" The Potions master thought aloud while walking over to a table. Immediately he began to scribble down something on a piece of parchment.

"Her." He said, shoving it at the young Slytherin.

"What is this?"

" Follow the directions perfectly. Go to this town, when you see the blue aura like wall-you should be flying by the way- drop down and say _Arteum Noctus Herma-ta_. You'll have to walk from here on out- Yes Draco walk. Get over it. I'm not done so hush. Make sure you have your cloak on. But you would never fly around without it right?" Severus looked pointedly at Draco and pressed on. "Follow the street signs and when you get to this house at EXACTLY this time and knock. The person there will be able to protect you until school begins and Dumbledore and I will take over from there. Don't ask any questions, just do it!"

"But…"

"You need to go now or you'll be late. But don't be early, it is imperative you are at the house at this time!"

"Who is-"

"Don't worry about that, he'll keep you safe, and out of trouble,"_ it's the Gryffindor thing to do,_ "also it is heavily guarded. So go now, and be safe."

Draco got his things, went out of the back door, put on his cloak, and, with a quick glance at the directions, kicked off into the air.

"Harry better not let me down and I hope those muggles leave on time. Maybe I should send Figg a note or something." Sanpe said to himself, watching Draco take off.

*~DH~*~HP~*

"Then I ended up here. You know, it is complete hell getting to your house."

"Oh, so you didn't know you were coming here, and if you went to Snape's house first why didn't you get him to heal you?"

"NO, obviously I didn't know I was coming here." 

_Or I/he probably wouldn't have come. _ They both thought.

"And," Draco finished, "I didn't tell Severus about my injuries for the same reason I shouldn't have told you," Draco said bitterly, remembering Harry laughing at him.  

He got up to look at his bandages in a nearby mirror. "I probably should have told Snape about them anyway. You know that spell for the barrier? I said it wrong and slammed into the damn thing twice, the shock hurt like hell and by the time I got here they had become really tender again."

"Aww poor thing, but what barrier are you talking about"

"You mean you don't know about it?" when Harry shook his head Draco went on. "Didn't you ever wonder why Dumbledore ever left you in the middle of a muggle town with a bunch of muggles who couldn't protect you? Do you think he is _that crazy? Believe me this place is heavily guarded. I wouldn't be surprised if you have people keeping an eye on you here 24/7. I know for a fact that along with the spell you have to know, you can't get in the barrier unless, one, you know it's there, _and_ two, the person has no intent of harming you at the time of entry. I believe that another place was made like that. Something like, you couldn't see the building or town unless you knew it was there and knew a spell but I think that is just a legend."_

"But what about D… uh Dobby, he came here."

"Dobby? Oh you mean that house elf you freed?"

"Um, yeah," harry hesitated.

"God, I was so mad at you for doing that, he was the only one that was worth talking to when he wasn't running his head into walls."

"Yeah," Harry chuckled, "that part was a bit odd."

"Well, anyway, I don't really know why Dobby got through. Maybe you should ask someone else."

_Wow_ the Gryffindor thought _we're actually having a conversation and not fighting. Well not yet anyways._

"So Draco your gonna be here for a few weeks huh? This should be fun." Harry added sarcastically, "Are you hungry?"

"Yes I am, who do I see about that?"

"What do mean? Oh, as in a house elf. No, hello muggles, anyway the answer is yourself. My aunt 'locked' the kitchen so we'll have to use our wands."

"Oh please you're not serious? We can't use magic anyway." 

"Yes, she really did. I realize I can undo any lock she may have, but still…" Harry was thinking about the cupboard threat knowing Uncle Vernon would very well try to do just that. "About the magic thing, Dubledore is working on that. He said that I can't live like _this _ so he's gonna see what he can do. I think I will end up having to I will just go ahead and buy my own food. I have money."

"Well, if Dumbeldore let's you use magic he better let me. By the way I wasn't talking about an elf, believe me I really didn't think _you_ had a house elf. I was planning on cooking. Where are your muggles anyway?"

"Oh, they're away on- What? You, cooking? Yeah right!"

"No, it gets boring in the manor, so I spent a lot of the time leaning wizard cuisine. So where did you say they were?" Draco said leaving the room and going down stairs, "I did see a kitchen down sere right?"

"Yes, and they are on vacation. Wait!" Harry said chasing after Draco.

"The Kitchen isn't locked. Ok well the fridge is and the cabinets… ok it's locked buy these dinky things. I can remedy this easily. What is this?" Draco stared at the items on the table.

"Oh, it's for the PB and Js, for some reason they thought I could live off of this for 3 weeks..." Harry responded wondering why Draco was looking at it like he'd never seen it before.

"A P, B, what?"

"It's a sandwich you know peanut butter and jelly. Have you never had one?"

"Well no it's some muggles thing right?"

"No, of course not," Harry said confused, "It's just a sandwich"

"Well I suppose I can understand. My family is treated to nothing but 5 star restaurant quality meals. Guess a PB and K, or what ever it is, is something a pitiable person like you or maybe the Weasels would have."

"Or maybe you're a git that's deprived of simple things like a sandwich." Harry said hotly. _Oh well there goes my argument comment, "and don't call my friends names. As long as you're here you are going to have to be civil, I don't have to let you stay, Rmemeber that. Harry ended with a sneer._

"Oh, look at you. Is that a threat? Please! I don't _need_ to stay here," Draco said, knowing was a lie. "I just choose to out of convenience."

"For someone who just said they only had 1 choice on where to go to start with and had a 'hell of a time' getting here that doesn't sound very convenient." Harry said, looking sideways at the Blonde. "But anyway, instead of you cooking, although I'm sure that would be very entertaining to watch, _I'll_ make _you_ a peanut butter and jelly sandwich." ~

~

"So?" Harry inquired.

"Not half bad," Draco answered, "Even if it is a sticky mess."

"Do you think you could ever just say something nice?"

"Of course not" Draco said with a smirk.

*~DH~*~HP~*

So how was that?

Now I really need some plot suggestions I have a few different ways to go with this and I'm not sure which will be the best. 

Should there be a fight?

Should they become friends?

Should some one visit?

I'm just not sure. Email me with some suggestions ok!! Thanks

Platinum

Thanks to my betas Jesse, Christine, Dyane, and Melissa.

 Email me with a obvious subject line at Supahnovah@yahoo.com 


	6. Chapter 5

Hmmm,  
  
Ok here is the deal I am going to rewrite this story because I don't like the way it is going. I mean everything is okay, but it could be better. I need some more chapters at the beginning and all that good stuff. In addition, I'm thinking about going in a different direction. Um a new plot twist if you will so, I have already started writing the outline. I have got 20 chapters planned. I think I'm going to finish the story before I actually write any of it. So we will see. I just thought I would inform you guys of this. I love you all and I'm sorry I'm such a basket case.  
  
SupahNovah aka Platinum 


End file.
